After The Deed
by unolimbo
Summary: FINISHED kel is pregnant. It doesn't matter how, doesn't matter why. all that matters is she is. more details inside. KD Really boring, but good!
1. A new thought is born

Okay, this story is kind of weird. Kel got pregnant, but it doesn't matter how. It was Cleon, and the only person who knows is Dom. He just kind of found out, somehow. Kel doesn't want to leave the war because it is in the climax of the war, and she doesn't want to tell people. Basically, I couldn't think of how Cleon could get her pregnant. I asked people in my other fiction how to do it, and I didn't really get what I wanted. Anyhow, I really wanted to write this scenario, so I did. The beginning will be really sketchy because nothing is explained, but it will definitely end up being really, really good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom looked down from his post on the walls of the fort. He could see Kel doing her morning practices, wincing in pain at every motion. He thought back to when he had found out.  
  
~flashback~  
  
He turned the corner on his way outside to see Kel walking to a concealed patch of bushes. Something was wrong. He followed her there, and he could see she was crying.  
  
"Kel, what's wrong?" He asked. She jumped slightly when she saw him, and tried to hide the fact that she was crying. She seemed to realize she couldn't do it, and she shook her head slowly. Dom sat down.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." She said quietly, at almost a whisper. Dom took in a sharp breath. Kel? Pregnant? Impossible! Kel was the one person who was always responsible, always good. How could she let this happen?  
  
She knew what he was thinking, but she was reluctant to explain. Dom didn't pressure her.  
  
"No, you should know, if you know this much. I didn't mean for anything to happen. He just told me that he was getting married very soon, and he wanted to love me one more time, but I said no. he kept asking, and I still said no. but he kissed me, and he seemed so sad I couldn't push him away. And. . . it happened."  
  
Dom nodded slowly. He knew vaguely who she was talking about, but he didn't ask.  
  
"Are you going to leave the front?" He asked. Kel shook her head. "I can't. I can't just leave everyone like this. It's what they would expect a little girl to do. I'm not some court lady who can't take care of my self."  
  
Dom put his hand on her shoulder. "Kel, you can't do this to yourself. You will get hurt. You have to tell someone."  
  
Again, she shook her head. Dom felt anger rising in him at her ignorance and stubbornness. "Kel, if you don't tell someone soon, I will!"  
  
She looked into his eyes. She seemed to plead with him, begging him not to tell. He hugged her, and she started to cry again. "I'm always here, Kel. But even if you don't, I will still ask you to tell someone."  
  
She nodded and leaned on his shoulder. They sat in silence.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Dom sighed as he watched her. He winced for her; he could see, even from far away, how much pain she was in. he'd been telling her for almost two months to tell someone. And she hadn't.  
  
Dom knew it was time to go on his word.  
  
When his shift was over, Dom went down to the Mess Hall for a late breakfast. He told himself he needed to think about it, but he knew it was time. As soon as he finished his meal, he walked to Raoul's, the commanding knight at the fort, office.  
  
He knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said. Dom opened the door, and Raoul looked up.  
  
"Dom! How can I help you?" Raoul asked.  
  
Dom took a deep breath. "It's about Kel. She's not well. I think she needs to go home."  
  
Raoul shifted uneasily in his seat, but quickly settled and signalled Dom to sit down as well. "Dom," he said, "Kel is perfectly capable of telling me if she wishes to go home."  
  
"But sir, she's to scared and stubborn to say anything! She's pregnant! And she can't say anything!"  
  
Raoul stood up. "Good God, Sergeant, what did you do to her?" He hissed. He loved Kel like a daughter, and didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
Dom raised his hands in defence. "Hey, it wasn't me! Maybe you should get the rest of the story from Kel. I'll go get her."  
  
He walked out before Raoul could say anything.  
  
A few minutes later, Kel walked in. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" She asked.  
  
Raoul had to admit, she didn't look well, but she didn't really look pregnant. Of course, she had put on some weight, and she seemed to be in pain. He had never noticed it before.  
  
He told her to sit down, which she did. "Now, I know this wasn't his place, and he knows it too, and he feels horrible, so don't yell at him, but, Dom told me. I know that you're pregnant."  
  
Kel looked slightly shocked, but nodded. Raoul didn't know, but deep down, she was incredibly relieved.  
  
"That's all he would say, he told me to ask you. And don't worry, he told me that you really didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
There was a pause, then she spoke. "I didn't mean for anything to happen at all. It just. . . I just. . . Dom told me to go home. I didn't know how to say it."  
  
Raoul looked at her. She was trying not to cry.  
  
"Well, Kel, I'll let you go home for eighteen months. I'll send Dom as your escort so you don't have to explain it to anyone. After eighteen months, you can wait for an assignment. I won't let your friends go see you while they're on duty. If they're on duty, you're out of luck. And Kel," He added, "I expect you to come back with a kid named Raoul."  
  
He smiled. Kel smiled back. "Thank you."  
  
She jumped up and hugged him, which definitely shocked him a bit.  
  
"Kel, you can leave this afternoon. Pack your things, you'll leave at one o'clock. I'll tell Dom."  
  
She hugged him again, and added, "Please don't tell anyone. I want to explain it to them in letters."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay horrible start! Everything after this chapter will actually be really good. I promise!  
  
Please review! -unolimbo 


	2. Mindelan

I just want you to know: unless I think of something really good, I'm not going to explain how Kel got pregnant. I already know who it was, but I don't want to bring in the 'why' factor. So sit tight, and maybe, someday, you'll find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Hoshi was saddled, Peachblossom was loaded with packs, and Dom was waiting at the gate. "Is Tobe staying here?" Dom asked.  
  
Kel nodded. "He is helpful here, I have no work for him now." It hurt her to say it.  
  
They walked quietly out of the fort, not wanting to attract attention.  
  
They stayed silent until they couldn't see the fort anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kel. You were going to get hurt."  
  
Kel didn't say anything for a moment. A tar rolled down her cheek, and she felt a horrible pain, but not from the baby. The pain was in her heart, and it had been there for a long time. It was just starting to lift.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Dom blinked. "Pardon?" He had been expecting her to yell at him, and he had been ready for it.  
  
"Thank you, Dom." She straightened herself up. "I wasn't strong enough to do that myself, and I should have been. Thank you for helping me."  
  
They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.  
  
As soon as it got dark, Kel started to set up her tent while Dom collected firewood. When she was done, she asked him where his was, so she could put it up for him.  
  
"I didn't. I'm going to sleep under the stars. "Though," He looked up at the bleak, grey sky. "It looks like it won't be stars, but it's only one night, if it rains!"  
  
Kel smiled and lit a fire. Three hours later, they were full, the fire was out, and it was raining. Hard.  
  
"Goodnight, Kel!" Dom said, preparing to unroll his bedroll.  
  
"Domitan! Don't be ridiculous! You can't sleep in this! You can stay in my tent, and I won't take no for an answer." She yelled over the rain.  
  
"I'm fine, Kel-" He started, but rethought it when he saw the glare Kel was giving him. He shrugged, and sat down in the tent.  
  
"Kel, there really isn't much room in here."  
  
Kel sighed, but otherwise, ignored his comment. "Goodnight, Dom." She lay down. "And no attacking me in the night."  
  
Dom laughed, but Kel was asleep before he could answer.  
  
"Goddess bless, Lady Knight." He whispered.  
  
The next morning, when Kel woke up, Dom was outside, cooking breakfast.  
  
"Finally! I couldn't pack the tent up while you were in it!" He said, making her laugh.  
  
Half an hour later, they had eaten, packed, and were ready to go.  
  
They were much happier than they had been the day before, and they laughed all the way to Mindelan.  
  
As they crested over the hill to Mindelan, though, Kel went silent. "I have to explain it to them." She said after a minute.  
  
Dom got off his horse and walked to Kel. "They'll love you anyway." He said.  
  
Kel shook her head. "That's not it. When I started, people said I shouldn't have been allowed to become a knight because I would get myself pregnant. They said I would be worthless."  
  
Dom was shocked. "Kel! It's not like you to talk like that. If anyone dares to say that, you just tell them: You were the knight who killed Blayce, the worst Scanran after Maggur. You have won more battles than anyone could think possible for any knight. You were an amazing commander at Haven and New Hope. And you are a wonderful friend for everyone. That's why we love you."  
  
He blushed as he said it, and his eyes flickered downwards for a second.  
  
They walked their horses the rest of the way, through the fief of Mindelan.  
  
Kel pushed open the great hall doors. "Mother? Father? Anders? Conal? (A/N I think that's her other brothers name. . .) Anyone here?"  
  
There was the sound of soft flapping footsteps, and a tall, brown haired woman in Yamani dress came through a door.  
  
"Goodness, Kel! What are you doing here?" Ilane asked.  
  
"Hello Mother."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After explaining everything to her mother, and shedding a few tears with her, Kel retired to her rooms. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.  
  
The next morning, Kel was awoken by a knock on the door. She opened it, still in her dressing gown.  
  
"Err, hello, Kel. Did I wake you up?" Dom blushed.  
  
Kel smiled. "Dom, I'm perfectly decent. Come in."  
  
He walked in and sat in a small wood chair. He didn't look comfortable.  
  
"Kel, I'm going back to the fort today. Raoul said he had neither the men nor the time to let me stay."  
  
Kel sighed. "I assumed as much." She was going to be alone for a long time. She gave Dom a hug and didn't let go.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Dom. You've been the best friend I could have." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her griffin feather band. "Here, you can use this more than I can."  
  
Dom nodded. "Goodbye, Kel. Thank you."  
  
He left, and Kel was alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Fencer: I've already written the rest of the story. Well, most of it, but I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel about the kid, but maybe not. I don't really know.  
  
Thanks to all the people who disagreed with me, I was sure I was going to get huge numbers of flames and stuff for the start!  
  
-unolimbo 


	3. Sweet returns

Kel spent six months at Mindelan, waiting for her baby to come. At nine months and four days, a girl was ready to come out.  
  
Kel had been through excruciating pain in those six months, not just from the child, but she wasn't alone. Her mother was always there, and her sisters-in-law could finally understand what she was going through.  
  
Kel was not ready for motherhood, she knew that. But she wouldn't leave her child to fend for itself, she understood that some things were more important than fighting.  
  
She was ready to take the world on again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"My lord! We're under attack!" A scout ran came running into the mess hall where Raoul, Dom, and Neal were eating.  
  
They immediately jumped up and ran to put on their armour.  
  
Five minutes later, they were atop the wall. Dom took out his spyglass. "They're almost here."  
  
They stood at the wall, prepared to fight. Dom saw a black flicker out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Sir permission to retrieve a weapon from my room?" He said.  
  
"Affirmative. But hurry."  
  
Dom ran down the stairs and sprinted to his room, which was hard, in armour. He rummaged through his trunk. "Where is it?" He said in exasperation. Finally, he found it, and ran back to the wall, tying Kel's griffin feather band on as he went.  
  
When he got there, he could see a mage.  
  
"A black mage! Give me a bow!" Raoul nodded, and Dom was handed a bow. He prepared to shoot, but was paralyzed by a burst of light.  
  
Out of nowhere, arrows flew. Dom felt a piercing pain in his shoulder directly after he let his arrow fly. He ignored it, watching his arrow. It hit the mage in the chest. Another flash of light.  
  
Dom fell to the ground in pain. Neal ran over to him. "Hold still." He put his hand over Dom's wound, and a steady green light came from his hand. Nothing happened to the wound.  
  
After a few tries, nothing happened. "Neal! The mage I shot! He did this! Something to the weapons, but it stopped when I killed him. Go help people you actually can help, I'll be fine!"  
  
Surprisingly, Neal nodded. Dom handed him the griffin band and he ran off, leaving Dom to stagger to the infirmary without fainting.  
  
He found the infirmary and collapsed on the first bed.  
  
By the time Neal came in, he was already unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Dom woke up in excruciating pain. He looked at his shoulder; it had stopped bleeding, but it was bandaged heavily.  
  
He tried to get out of bed, but Raoul walked in and stopped him. "Dom! You're awake!" He said as he came in.  
  
"Good morning, Raoul." Dom said weakly.  
  
"Morning? Ha! It's almost sundown! You've been out for a while." His tone became serious. We don't know exactly what they did. We think that black mage put a spell on the weapons so that the wound's wouldn't heal. When you shot him, it went away, thankfully. Otherwise, we probably wouldn't survive another one of those fights. Good job."  
  
He paused. "There is one problem: you won't get better. At least, not for a while. According to Neal, your wound is healing more slowly than it normally would, even without magic. It could be up to a year and a half before you can fight properly. Thus, I am relieving you of your duties to the crown until you are healed. As soon as you are well enough to, you will go home. I'm sorry, Dom." He said, his tone changing completely again. "We can't afford to house and feed men who can't help."  
  
Dom didn't say anything; he just nodded dumbly. Home? That would take almost two weeks. Masbolle was on the other border of Tortall.  
  
Neal walked in and sat down on Dom's bed. "You're not going all the way back to Masbolle, are you?" He asked, reading Dom's mind.  
  
"I don't know. Do I have a choice?"  
  
Neal shrugged. "You can't stay here, but you could probably find someone to stay with. I just wish I could help you find someone."  
  
Dom looked at him quizzically. "Surely you haven't forgotten her already? Neal, I don't even know what time of day it is, and I thought of her."  
  
Neal looked angry. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Dom rolled his eyes. "Kel, meathead."  
  
Neal's eyes grew wide. "That's brilliant! But. . ." He trailed off.  
  
"Neal, I didn't tell you, but I knew about it all along. That's why I went with Kel."  
  
Neal nodded. "Right." He looked quite shocked.  
  
Dom laughed, but stopped when it sent sharp pain through his body.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kel!" Kel's sister-in-law, Marissa, (A/N I don't know if they were named in the books, so I made it up) came into her room the day after her daughter was born. "a messenger came yesterday, but I forgot to tell you. An injured sergeant is coming to stay. He'll be here today. The messenger said you wouldn't mind."  
  
Kel looked up from her chair by the window in her room. "Thanks."  
  
She sighed. "Of course I wouldn't mind." She said sarcastically after Marissa left.  
  
"With my luck" She thought out loud, "It's probably someone I hate!"  
  
"Come now, Lady Knight, you don't really think that way!"  
  
Kel turned around. "Dom!" She jumped up as fast as a woman who had given birth the day before could, and ran to Dom.  
  
He threw his left hand up to stop her. "No hugs. I'm injured."  
  
Kel stopped right in front of him and nodded. Instead, she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here? What's been happening?" She asked quickly, before she could blush, but her face was bright with excitement, and she could feel her heart beating faster.  
  
"Hold your horses! You're quite obviously not pregnant anymore, and I think I need some information!"  
  
Kel smiled and led him into an adjoining room. There, in a small cradle, lay a tiny baby girl.  
  
"She's beautiful." Dom whispered. "What's her name?"  
  
"I don't know yet, she's only a day old."  
  
"Wow." Dom whistled. Kel picked up the waking child and carried her into Kel's room.  
  
Dom explained everything that had happened in the last six months. They'd fought battle after battle, and the Scanran army never seemed to get any smaller, no matter how many men they killed.  
  
Many a time, Kel looked saddened by the fact that she hadn't been there.  
  
"What did everyone say about the letters I sent?" Kel asked anxiously.  
  
Dom sighed. "Neal was really upset that you didn't tell him, but he got over it, after I explained that it would have been hard for you. The others were just surprised, I guess. They said it didn't seem like you."  
  
He paused.  
  
"They're going to look at you differently." He said softly.  
  
Kel nodded. She knew that their perspectives had changed. Hers had too. She was doing something she'd always said she'd never do, and she had to stop fighting to do it. Her body was different. It felt different, she was slower, much bigger, less flexible; everything she had worked so hard to get was gone. She could feel her power draining away.  
  
But she was stronger for it, too. She knew she was amazing, and men couldn't say she hadn't been through pain, and neither could women. She could hold her head high and say she'd walked through the storm.  
  
"So, have you thought of any names?" Dom asked.  
  
Kel smiled. "I promised I'd name my son Raoul, but seeing as she is a girl, I can't decide between Ilane and Domia."  
  
Dom laughed. "That would be nice, I'd bet."  
  
Kel shook her head. He didn't get it. "I'm serious, Dom. The two people who helped me more than anyone else are my mother and you. I want to name her after one of you."  
  
Dom smiled broadly, making Kel blush. "Even after six months, I still feel it." She thought. "Maybe this is more than it was with Cleon."  
  
"I suggest Ilane Domia of Mindelan. I like that."  
  
Kel shook her head, grinning. She'd made up her mind. "Nope. I'm going with Domia Ilane. Much nicer ring to it." She laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Slowly but surely, Dom's shoulder was getting better, but it seemed that the black mage's spell not only stopped magic from working, but it made the wound take an unnaturally long time to heal.  
  
"Hold still." Kel said, as Dom stood in front of her. She slowly pulled back his bandage, revealing the large, red wound underneath.  
  
Kel felt like she was going to be sick, but held it in until she was done.  
  
"There, good as new." She looked at the ground. Looking up would mean looking at his stomach, his chest, his face, and finally, his eyes. Those eyes that could hypnotize her. She kept looking at the ground.  
  
Dom's hand came up to her face and pulled it upward. His left hand was cupping her cheek, his right hanging down limply.  
  
"Thanks." He moved forward and kissed her, lightly and quickly, but on the lips. He blushed after he pulled away, smiling.  
  
"I love you, Kel." He muttered, blushing more.  
  
Kel couldn't say anything. Love- so strong, yet it made her feel so weak. She didn't know how she felt about Dom, whether she loved him as a friend, a lover, or a soul mate.  
  
"I- I- I don't know. I'm sorry." She felt her eyes well up.  
  
Dom's hand left her face and he backed away. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but it wasn't out of embarrassment, as it had been for Kel. "Well, I'd better go get changed. I'll see you later."  
  
He left.  
  
Tears flowed from Kel, she'd never felt more alone. The only person she could really talk to was mad at her.  
  
Just as she collapsed on her bed, she heard Domia cry from the other room.  
  
"Mia, Mia." She said softly to her. "Mia. I like that. Simple." She smiled at the baby.  
  
She sighed. She was so beautiful, and so fragile. She seemed like she would break at the slightest jolt. Kel felt the same way.  
  
After she fed Mia and put her back to sleep, Kel went looking for Dom.  
  
She went to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
He opened it. He was still wearing the pants he had worn before, and he still had no shirt on.  
  
Before he could say anything, Kel had walked in and started talking.  
  
"Dom, when I said I didn't know, I meant I didn't know how I loved you, not if I loved you."  
  
Dom closed the door and sat down beside her on the bed.  
  
"I don't know if I love you as a friend, or a lover, or- or- something more."  
  
She looked down, and waited for Dom to talk.  
  
"I didn't know, I shouldn't have over reacted like that." He said, after a long, uncomfortable silence.  
  
Kel nodded. Was he glad, or angry?  
  
She felt tears in her eyes again and she looked up-  
  
Dom was grinning. "I'm what ever you want me to be. If you decide you want to be friends, I'm fine with that, and if you want more, I'm waiting."  
  
Kel smiled and hugged him fiercely, making him wince, but he didn't pull away.  
  
Kel and Dom became even closer friends over the next few months. They learned everything they could about each other, and they were happy and carefree.  
  
Then they got the letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ don't worry, the letter isn't a bad letter. I promise!  
  
Fhire: I agree. . . why isn't it Christmas yet?  
  
Pinky: I should've said this at the beginning, but don't worry!  
  
Molly: Very funny. AND MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!  
  
To everyone else who reviewed, thanks!  
  
-unolimbo  
  
gah, why is French the most annoying subject ever? I have homework, over Christmas! 


	4. The letter

I'm really sorry I took so long to update this story, but it's really boring to update, because it is just copying out of my note book. But here it is!  
  
Valese: ooh, I guess you'll just have to wait, now, won't you!  
  
BELLA: see above (jks)  
  
Beccs: thank you. I take pride in my evil twists. (interesting. I mean interesting)  
  
The eternity: why does this bother people so much? It's just a letter, it isn't even that big of a deal for the story! It's just a secret. . . he he he  
  
Pinky: don't worry. Everyone keeps saying that things should happen, and they're always things I'm making happen!  
  
AJ 4EVA: so glad you like it. I'm writing now!  
  
PsychoLioness13: BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Excuse me.  
  
Caitlyn of Clifton Hill: umm. . . I do agree, but read 'After', by something Prose. I can't remember her first name, but that's her last. It's a really fast read, but it's all about this high school near another high school where there was a shooting, and there's this crazy conspiracy going on. . .you'll never use email again, you will be forced back to snail mail! And what's this about Peter Pan?  
  
Liviania: Glad you like it.  
  
Raspberry-drops: I always have trouble writing characters. All I can write is dialogue. I suck, but I'm working on it. but thanks for the critique, I'll do my best!  
  
Rora Kuusou: again I say, glad you like it.  
  
Treanz-alyce: thank you. But don't rush me!  
  
Molly: which name? my name? Mia's name? my story's name? I'm assuming Mia, because the person in the next review said the same thing. . .  
  
Fhire: frickin' pyro! You're completely crazy!!!  
  
Wow, I don't usually write that much to my reviewers, but I got sooooooooo many!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Kel:  
  
This may seem rude, so I am sorry. Neal has been granted a month's leave, and he would very much like to see you, as would I. I would wait for a response, of course, but there really is no time. We will arrive at Mindelan on the 21st. Feel free to turn us out!  
  
Love, Yuki  
  
Kel read over the letter again. Her best friends were coming to stay! She ran to tell her mother and check if they could stay.  
  
"Kel! A voice carried down the hall behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Dom jogging up to her.  
  
"What are you so excited about?" He asked.  
  
Kel grinned. "Neal and Yuki are coming on the 21st!" She kept running, and Dom ran with her.  
  
"You do know that's tomorrow?"  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "Of course."  
  
They found Ilane in the front room, practicing her glaive. Kel explained, and she was glad to have more houseguests.  
  
Kel hugged her, but had to run back to her room when she heard Mia crying. She spent the night thinking what she would say to Neal.  
  
"He's not going to understand." She sighed, looking at Mia. "He's not going to understand how much I love you, how important you are to me." She took one last look at her daughter, and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kel was standing at the window, waiting for Neal and Yuki to ride up, when Dom walked in and pulled up a chair beside her.  
  
"Hello, Dom."  
  
He sighed. "Spill, lady knight."  
  
Kel looked at him. "Pardon me?"  
  
He moved forward. "There's something wrong, and I want to know what."  
  
Kel smiled weakly. "You know me too well." She paused. "I'm scared. Scared of how they'll react, and scared of what I'm feeling."  
  
Dom shook his head. "You'll do fine with Neal. He'll get it, you don't need to feel scared."  
  
"That's not what I'm scared of. Do you remember our talk a while back? About, our feelings?" She blushed. "I still don't know how I feel about you. I think. . . I think I do love you."  
  
She looked down, no longer blushing. She was far too embarrassed for that.  
  
Suddenly, Dom stood up. He smiled at Kel, and as she looked into his blue eyes, Kel smiled too.  
  
He kissed her, and Kel felt warmth flow through her, and Kel held tightly on to him. After the initial rush, Kel realized what she was doing. She pushed away from him.  
  
"No, Dom. I don't want to get hurt again, I can't do anything. I love you, I do, but ." She sat down in the chair and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Kel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Dom sat on the floor beside her.  
  
She sat up. "I'm fine, what about you? How's your shoulder? Are you up to a little practice before Neal and Yuki get here? We really need to get back into things."  
  
Dom grinned. "I'll use my left hand, and I'll still beat you!"  
  
Kel laughed as they raced down to her practice court. This was how she wanted it to be. Dom was her friend, she could spend time with him, and still be in love.  
  
Kel pulled out a practice sword, as did Dom. They danced back and forth, parrying, swinging their swords, taking light stabs at each other.  
  
After almost fifteen minutes, Kel knocked Dom to the floor. He winced in pain.  
  
Kel pulled back her sword. "Oh, I'm sorry!"  
  
He kicked her in the back of the legs, and she landed on her back. They both sat up, and Dom, now holding his sword at Kel's throat, held out a hand. Kel dropped her sword and shook his hand. He let down his sword.  
  
"That was cheap, Dom. Play by the rules!" Kel said as she stood up.  
  
Dom shook his head. "Nothing doing, I won, and that's always fair." He laughed.  
  
Kel grinned. Just then, she realized that Neal and Yuki would be arriving in less than an hour. "Come, I'll change your bandage after I wash up."  
  
Dom followed her into her room.  
  
"You can read or something, I won't be too long. And if Domia cries, just pick her up." She closed her washroom door and stepped into the tub. She could hear Dom humming in her room, and she suddenly became very self conscious, sitting there, with Dom standing on the other side of the door.  
  
Se stepped out of the tub a moment later, and wrapped a dressing gown around herself.  
  
"Am I really allowed to be here for this?" Dom chuckled when she came out.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes and stepped behind her dressing screen. "Dom, can you grab the light brown dress from the wardrobe?" She asked.  
  
She heard a shuffling of feet, and a brown dress was tossed over her screen. "Thanks." She said.  
  
Dom laughed. "So you're trying to impress Neal now?"  
  
Kel poked her head out. "Darling, I'm trying to impress you." She stepped out, and Dom couldn't help but smile.  
  
Her hair had grown out a lot, and it fell gracefully around her shoulders. Dom had never noticed it before. She filled out her dress nicely, with long legs, a small waist, and broad shoulders. Se blushed as Dom stared.  
  
"You look beautiful." He said.  
  
Kel smiled. "Come, I'll change your bandage."  
  
Dom pulled off his tunic and unbuttoned his shirt. Kel blushed again. Dom chuckled, but it turned to a wince as Kel took off the bandage.  
  
When she was done, Kel patted his shoulder softly and smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Dom shook his head. "Aren't you going to kiss it better?"  
  
Kel kissed him. "I love you, Dom."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand through her hair. Kel shuddered with happiness. She felt Dom through her. He backed her up on to the bed, and they collapsed onto it. Kel felt her arms around him, but, again, realized what she was doing.  
  
She pushed him away.  
  
"Gods, Kel, I'm sorry!" He said. He knew he had scared her.  
  
She sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm making life so hard for you, aren't I, Dom?" She asked. He shook his head.  
  
Kel stood up and walked to the window, where she could see two people riding towards The house. "They're here." She said, and she walked out of the room, Dom following close behind.  
  
"It's really not that bad." He said as they walked. "Its worth it, I guess.  
  
Kel nodded. "I know it seems silly now, but I really don't want to screw up again. I'm going to wait."  
  
Dom nodded glumly.  
  
"Oh! I should tell my mother that they're here/ I'll be right out."  
  
Kel turned down another hallway, and Dom went outside. Neal and Yuki were just riding up the road.  
  
Dom met them at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello, Meathead, Mrs. Meathead." He bowed slightly to Yuki. "How was your trip?"  
  
Neal scowled. "Fine. Where's Kel?"  
  
"Hey, aren't I good enough for you?" Dom asked, grinning.  
  
"No."  
  
Yuki laughed. "Be polite, Neal darling. We are guests."  
  
Neal frowned. "At Kel's estate, not Dom's. That's why I want to find her."  
  
Just then, Kel and her mother appeared, and Neal and Yuki both went silent. Dom smiled at Kel. She really did look beautiful.  
  
"Yuki!" Kel ran down the stairs and gave her a hug.  
  
Neal hung back a bit; he was very unsure of how to act around Kel now. Kel seemed the  
  
"Neal. You could give her a hug, you know." Dom nudged him. "After all, she is your best friend. That's all that matters." He hit the spot. Both Kel and Neal seemed to realize at the exact same time that they were friends, and that was that.  
  
Neal gave her a hug.  
  
"Kel are you going to introduce me?" Ilane asked.  
  
Kel introduced Neal and Yuki. Her mother smiled.  
  
"Yuki, it's been a very long time."  
  
Yuki bowed her head. "My lady."  
  
Kel's mother turned and walked up the stairs, leaving the four of them in silence.  
  
"Kel, aren't you going to introduce us, too?" Yuki asked.  
  
Kel looked at her with a cocked head, puzzled. "To whom?"  
  
Neal snapped in her face. "The kid, genius!"  
  
"Oh!" Kel blushed. She nodded her head slowly, and lead them inside in silence.  
  
It felt strange, playing this part. She was no longer Keladry, Lady Knight, Protector of the Small. She was Kel, mother, hostess. No longer asked about battles and injuries, but her child, and her home.  
  
"Beautiful house you've got here, Kel." Neal said.  
  
Kel sighed. "Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ okay, so no cliff hanger! No biggie!  
  
-unolimbo 


	5. Father, x2

That night, Kel retired early. So much had happened in one day. If it had been a year ago, she would have been bored with it. But now, with six months left before she could do anything, a day like this seemed like more and more.  
  
When she got to bed, Kel heard a knock on the door. Grumbling, she went to answer it. Dom was standing there, looking nervous.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Kel wasn't sure why he was there, but she invited him in anyway.  
  
He sat down in a chair, just then noticing that Kel was in her dressing gown.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" He asked.  
  
Kel shook her head, stifling a yawn. "Was almost there."  
  
Dom stood up. "I am so sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He kissed her softly, and walked out, leaving Kel slightly confused.  
  
The next morning, Kel found Dom. "What was up last night?" She asked casually.  
  
He shrugged. "I was just wondering how you were feeling about everything, I know you were nervous."  
  
Kel almost laughed. "That's why you were so worried? Because of me?"  
  
He smiled. "I guess."  
  
After a few days, Neal announced that they were going to Corus. Kel held a small, formal dinner for them the night before they left. They sat around, drinking and laughing. When Neal fell asleep mid-sentence, they decided it was time for bed. Dom, who walked Kel back to her rooms. She was almost asleep in her arms when they got there.  
  
Sitting on her bed, Dom took a deep breath and spoke. "Kel, wake up. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
Kel's eyes shot open.  
  
"I'm going with Neal and Yuki to Corus."  
  
Kel looked at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't leave her alone, he'd been with her for six months. "But your shoulder!" She was clutching at anything. "It's nowhere near healed yet! The magic that slowed it is still there."  
  
Dom nodded. "I know, but I have some business in Corus that can't wait any longer."  
  
Kel nodded. She knew he would be gone for a while. Dome seemed to read her mind. Days, possibly, but probably more like a month or two. I'll miss you."  
  
Kel started to cry. She leaned against him. They still had one night, Kel didn't want to fall asleep.  
  
"Kel, it's not that bad. I'm going to come back."  
  
Kel smiled. "I guess." She said.  
  
Dom stood up. "Will you see us off tomorrow?"  
  
Kel looked at him, slightly shocked. She couldn't comprehend what she was feeling. She wanted him to stay with her for every moment.  
  
He shook his head. "Kel," he chuckled, "It's just for a month or two! I'm coming back!"  
  
He kissed her. "Good night, Kel." He walked out.  
  
Kel fell asleep with small tears in her eyes.  
  
The next morning, before they left, Dom pulled Kel aside. "Kel, I want you to know, I love you, okay?" Kel nodded. She felt like she was going to cry again.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He smiled. "That's my girl." Dom looked into her eyes, and she felt warmth run over her as she looked into his blue eyes. He kissed her.  
  
"I'll come back. Just tell me you'll still want me." He said, grinning.  
  
Kel laughed. "Of course!" He kissed her again.  
  
"Good bye, Kel."  
  
She saw a tear run down his cheek too. Neither of them really understood why they were so upset, but they were. They just felt that it was a big deal.  
  
~~Dom's point of view~~  
  
Dom sat on his horse in silence. He could still feel a dull ache in his right shoulder. No matter how long he left it, he knew he would always feel it. It was like having a great scar across his face, but he didn't have people oohing and aahing over it. It depressed him slightly, but he knew he would be able to fight soon.  
  
Besides, he had a goal. A mission, almost.  
  
Neal punched him. He woke up from his silence.  
  
"Ouch, Meathead, what was that for?" He asked.  
  
Neal gave him a look. "You still haven't told us why you're coming with us."  
  
"Can't I spend time with my cousin and his beautiful fiancée?" He asked defensively, grinning at Yuki, who just laughed.  
  
Neal turned red. "I'm serious!"  
  
Dom shook his head. "I'm on a mission, is all."  
  
And he rode further ahead, so Neal couldn't see his nervousness.  
  
Finally, after four days of travel, they arrived at Corus. Dom sighed with relief when he saw it. "Finally." He thought, "A real bed again!"  
  
He rode quickly in; he had to talk to the court. He was nervous about their answer. He was nervous about Kel's answer. But mostly, he was nervous about telling people he wanted to marry the Lady Knight.  
  
He walked through the palace towards the court. When he reached it, he took a deep breath. "Good afternoon. Could you please tell me when the next time I can get court time is?" He asked the clerk.  
  
The man looked up. "Your rank and reason?"  
  
"Sergeant of the King's Own, to dispute a rule of the King's Own."  
  
"The rules of the King's Own are to be taken up with the king. That is above the court."  
  
Dom nodded. "Thank you." He turned and walked away. "Great." He muttered as he walked away. "The King. I have to take it up with the king. Just wonderful."  
  
He had to do it. He wasn't going to back out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dom walked into the small room and took a seat. King Jon was on the other side of the desk.  
  
"How can I help you, Sergeant?" He asked.  
  
"Well, your majesty, I have some questions about the marriage rules of the Own."  
  
Jon smiled.  
  
"Why are they there?"  
  
Jon kept smiling. "So that men will not be distracted by familial duties. And because many of them would quit because of their families, and I don't have enough good men to keep the Own running if they all leave."  
  
Dom nodded. "But what if the woman one wanted to marry was also a fighter, and she would not be sitting at home herself with children, but out there fighting as well?"  
  
Jon laughed. "I wasn't aware you were seeing Kel, Domitan."  
  
Dom blushed. "Pardon me?"  
  
Jon smiled again. "I do know what goes on with my knights. For example, Keladry is at home right now with a baby. Six months leave left, I believe. And Sir Nealan is on leave. I'm assuming you came to Corus with him?"  
  
Dom grinned. "All right, your majesty."  
  
The king stood up. "I think I'll allow it, Domitan. Let me sign now, while I'm still in a good mood."  
  
Dom nodded, and they both signed the paper.  
  
"Now, if people ask, please take the liberty to explain the situation, if you will. I don't want them complaining to me."  
  
Dom grinned. "Yes, sir."  
  
He walked out, grinning.  
  
Now, the hard part. Getting Kel to agree to marry him. He looked out the window, and realized that he'd told Kel he'd be at least a month. But if he managed to find a ring and get out the next morning, he would be gone for a grand total of three weeks.  
  
He did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Four days later, Dom rode up to the gates of the Mindelan house. He glanced up to Kel's window; he couldn't see her. "She must be practicing." He thought.  
  
He got off his horse and walked down to the courts, where he could see Kel. She galloped towards the target. She hit it.  
  
"Damn, she's good." Dom muttered.  
  
~~Kel's point of view~~  
  
Kel pushed Peachblossom forward. "Come on," She muttered, "one more."  
  
Peachblossom snorted, but complied. Kel galloped forward, holding her lance up, ready to hit the target. She hit it, and turned towards the stables.  
  
Just as she took her practice armour off, she felt hands go around her waist.  
  
"Ahh!" She jumped and turned around. It was Dom.  
  
She put her hands to his face. "Mithros, what are you doing back? You said you'd be a month!"  
  
Dom shrugged. "It was quicker than I expected."  
  
Kel grinned, and they kissed. "I missed you."  
  
Dom smiled. "I went to the palace healers, and they said that I can go back to work in six months, if I don't exert my shoulder too much."  
  
Kel kissed him again. "Wonderful. You will be here for the rest of my leave."  
  
"My Lady, I think you are hoping I am quite injured!"  
  
Kel grinned. "Of course." She kissed him again.  
  
Dom smiled, and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Kel, I don't want to be with you for six months." She stared at him. He didn't want to be with her? She was just opening her mouth, when he put a finger to her lips. "I want to be with you forever."  
  
He got down on one knee. Kel's mouth fell open. "Keladry, Lady Knight, Protector of the Small, Kel. Will you marry me?"  
  
Kel felt tears well up in her eyes. "Dom, we can't. you know. . ."  
  
He shook his head. "That's why I went to the king. He gave me permission to marry you, if you say yes."  
  
Kel started to cry. Dom stood up, and led her to a hay bale, where they both sat.  
  
"I can't." She cried, "If something happened to me, while I was fighting. . ." She shook her head, crying even more. Dom took her face in his hands.  
  
"Kel, I would be no less upset if something happened to you and we weren't married. Marriage has nothing to do with that. Besides, Domia needs a father, you know that. And who better than the one man who has known her since she was born?"  
  
He smiled, and Kel did too. She wiped her tears away from her cheek.  
  
"You've convinced me." She whispered. "I would be glad, no, happy, no, ecstatic, to marry you."  
  
She kissed him again, and as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she felt more love and warmth than she ever had in her life. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other.  
  
"I should go and tell my parents, shouldn't I?' Kel asked. Dom nodded.  
  
"I'll deal with Peachblossom for you, he's smart, maybe he'll start liking me." He grinned.  
  
Kel smiled, and ran to find her mother. She walked into her rooms, and, just as she had guessed, her mother was holding Domia.  
  
Kel took her daughter and held her.  
  
"Mother, guess what just happened to me." She said, trying to hold back a giddy grin.  
  
Her mother frowned. "Just tell me, Kel."  
  
Kel smiled. That was her mother, right to the point.  
  
"Dom asked me to marry him."  
  
Ilane's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Kel! That's wonderful! Your father was worried he would have to arrange a marriage, and you know how he doesn't believe in them."  
  
Kel smiled. She was a little shocked that her parents hadn't talked to her about it, but it didn't bother her too much. It wasn't going to happen, anyway.  
  
Her mother hugged her. "When will you wed?"  
  
Kel shrugged. They hadn't talked about a wedding yet, and Kel wanted to tell her friends personally before they received a wedding invitation.  
  
Ilane just hugged Kel again, and left Kel to play with Domia.  
  
Kel put her daughter on her knee, and bounced her up and down. "You'll have a real father soon. A father who'll love you forever, and never leave you behind." She sighed. "I can't blame him, I guess. Your father doesn't even know you exist."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A month passed, and Kel couldn't get a hold of her friends. She wanted to tell them in person, but none of them got leave, and she tried writing letters, but there were no messengers going to Steadfast or New Hope.  
  
She kicked her bed. "Ouch! Its useless!" She was no closer to telling her friends, and now her foot hurt.  
  
Kel heard her mother calling from downstairs. "Kel, you have a visitor!"  
  
Kel jumped. "Coming, Mother!"  
  
She walked next door to Dom's room and opened the door. "Can you watch Domia for me? Thanks!"  
  
She ran down the stairs before he could answer. When she got there, though, she was in for a surprise.  
  
Cleon was standing at her door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so evil, this is actually a good part that I'm coming to!  
  
Aly the thief: well, it would be hard to put more battle scenes in yet, because the whole point is that she is at home, and cannot fight. But I think this chapter had a sufficient amount of romance!  
  
Me: what's dumb about Mia? And why would she name her child Alanna? She barely even knew Alanna. Yes, she helped her become a knight, but there were people in her life that did more for her. I personally quite like Domia.  
  
PoisonMoon: I'm glad you think so. I try my best.  
  
Valese: Alanna has seven kids? How productive! I'm sorry that this chapter had a cliff hanger, though.  
  
Fhire: glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Lady Bee: I am very happy you like it!  
  
Treanz-alyce: very funny, smart alec.  
  
AJ 4EVA: glad you liked it so much!  
  
PsycoLioness13: thank you! I am very proud to be on so many peoples author alert lists.  
  
That's all for now!  
  
-unolimbo 


	6. Visits from many

Kel forced a smile as her mother walked away.  
  
Cleon leaned in to kiss her, but she put up her hand. "No." She said.  
  
She signalled for him to follow her, and she led him upstairs.  
  
She prayed that Dom had taken Mia to his room. She opened the door slowly and glanced in. Luckily, Dom wasn't there. She let Cleon in and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Finally." He grinned, leaning in, but again, Kel put up a hand and shook her head.  
  
"Too much has changed, Cleon. Far too much." It felt horrible to say it, but she knew she had to. Not horrible because she didn't want their relationship to end, but because even talking to him made her feel like she was betraying Dom. She sat down. "I have a daughter. And I'm getting married."  
  
Cleon opened his mouth. "Oh. Who? And. . . your daughter?"  
  
"I won't tell you, but I will introduce you in a moment. But, Cleon. . ." she paused, and took a deep breath. "She's your daughter."  
  
He opened his mouth again. "Mithros, Kel, I had no idea! I am so sorry I put you through that. But this could ruin me. I'm a married man."  
  
Kel shook her head. "I don't expect you to take care of her; in fact, I won't let you. She's my daughter, and she is going to have a father soon. You don't have a choice or opinion in this."  
  
"But she's my daughter. I should take her anyway, it's the right thing to do."  
  
Kel frowned, and stood up. "She is not your daughter. You just happened to be the man that helped me conceive her! You didn't even know she existed for the first three months of her existence."  
  
"That's not fair." Cleon said.  
  
"What colour are her eyes? What's her favourite lullaby? When's her birthday?"  
  
Cleon stood up. "I can make up for the time I lost. She'll never know."  
  
Kel leaned into him, close enough to see every line in his face, to feel his breath. "What is her name, Cleon? What is your child's name? She may not know the difference, but I will. She doesn't leave this house."  
  
Cleon stepped back, defeated. He nodded. "Can I meet her, at least?" He sighed. "And maybe, your husband?"  
  
Kel felt her face cool a bit. She nodded and led him out of the room.  
  
She knocked on Dom's door. He opened it.  
  
"You?" Cleon said suddenly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Dom glanced at Kel, who smiled weakly. "Err. . . I live here, and I'm marrying Kel. . ."  
  
Cleon's eyes grew large. He grabbed Kel's arm and pulled her into her room.  
  
"Him? You're marrying a soldier? You can do so much better than him!"  
  
Kel had to hold the doorknob to stop herself from punching him. "Cleon of Kennan, you are better than this! He's not a soldier, he's a sergeant in the Kings Own, almost a Knight. He's Neal's cousin, you know that. And he loves me. And I love him! Now if you calm down, I'll show you my daughter." She said, emphasizing the 'my.'  
  
She brought him back into Dom's room, where he sat with Domia bouncing on his knee. Cleon looked like he was going to cry. He reached out and picked up Domia. "What's her name?" he asked.  
  
"Domia Ilane, but we call her Mia, so that we don't have to Dom's in one house." She smiled and sat down on the bed beside Dom, who put his arm around her.  
  
Cleon only stayed a short while; he was continuing on that afternoon.  
  
Kel went out to see him off.  
  
"Kel, I want to apologize. I overreacted. You'll be a wonderful mother, but please, let me help you out, so my conscience will be cleared. If not that, consider it an early wedding gift." He handed her a small bag of coins.  
  
She gave him a hug. "Goddess bless, Cleon."  
  
She watched him ride off, then rode Hoshi down to the Mindelan village. She walked to the first woman with a child she saw, and handed her the bag of money.  
  
"Goddess bless." She said, and turned away too quickly to see a tear run down the woman's cheek.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, this is just a quick authors note. I am so sorry for the horrible cheesiness of that last part. I'm sorry, but, well, my only excuse is that cheese has protein, and protein is good for you, so cheesy lines help you live longer. Check the facts! Its true!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of her leave, Kel tried to get a hold of her friends, to no avail.  
  
"Kel," said Dom one day, "do you realize that today is the last day of your leave?"  
  
Kel nodded. "Yes, but I can't leave until I get an assignment."  
  
She lay down on her bed and sighed. "I can't decide whether I want to leave or not. I mean, I want to go back to the front, but I don't want to leave Mia."  
  
Dom smiled. "Don't worry, soon, you will have plenty of help with that." He grinned.  
  
Kel smiled weakly. "I refuse to have a wedding without my friends. I'll just wait for this war to be over."  
  
"Kel, how do you know how long it's going to take?" Dom frowned.  
  
Kel sat up. "Because I'm going to do something to finish it. I killed Stenmun and Blayce, and I can kill Maggur too. He's at least at the border."  
  
One week later, Kel received a letter from the front.  
  
"My assignment!" She cried, ripping it open.  
  
Dom smiled. "Or mine." Kel glanced up at him and smiled, before looking back at her letter.  
  
Dear Kel:  
  
It's over. We won. Maggur is dead, they killed him in the morning. There are no Scanran soldiers left. It's not just a surrender, there are actually none left. They were attacking, but they weren't ready, and we were. We just ended up wiping them out. As you can tell, it's taken a while, but we did it! We are going to stop by to say hello on our way to Corus. By we, I mean everyone. Me, Merric, Raoul, and the Own. Don't worry, we're not invading your house (again). We are just stopping to say hello. I felt horrible asking you to let me stay again. Thank you for letting us stay with you last time.  
  
Sincerely, Neal  
  
Kel actually did scream with joy.  
  
"What is it?" Dom jumped up.  
  
Kel was grinning from ear to ear. "They're coming! All of them! The war's over, Maggur and almost all his men are dead, they surrendered!"  
  
She was jumping up and down. Dom put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. He grinned and kissed her. "I suppose you want to tell them?"  
  
Kel shrugged. "It doesn't matter that much. I would like to tell them, but this is, obviously, just as much about you as it is me." She paused. "I think I should go to Corus with them, seeing as my leave has ended. The palace is a perfectly acceptable place for a child."  
  
Dom nodded. "And of course, you'll have me there to help."  
  
She hugged him. "I love you, Dom." She ran downstairs.  
  
Kel thought about it. Go back to Corus with her friends there to support her, plan a wedding, and go back to Mindelan to have it. It would be perfect. After getting her parents approval for yet another visit, Kel thought about when they would come. She tried to work it out. If Neal sent the letter a week earlier, they would probably leave a few days later, meaning they would probably get to Mindelan by the end of the week.  
  
She grinned. Any day now. She went upstairs to find a maid to prepare twenty rooms, and to book some in the village inns for the ones the house couldn't hold. Afterwards, she went and collapsed on her bed. She heard a loud grunt.  
  
She sat up. "Dom," she said slowly, "why are you lying on my bed?"  
  
He pointed to the door to Mia's room. "Besides, I see nothing wrong with falling asleep on my fiancée's bed."  
  
Kel blushed slightly.  
  
Dom frowned. "Kel. . . we're past that."  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it yet, I guess. Give me some time." She smiled.  
  
Dom nodded and shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Dom, it's not you that I'm having trouble getting used to, it's the fact that I'm allowed to be open with my feelings. I mean, I've laid one man, by accident, I've never been on a date, and I've never really had a suitor, except for you. I'm nervous because it's all so new. Everything I'm feeling is new."  
  
She put her hand on his. "It doesn't make me love you any less."  
  
He looked up and smiled, his eyes twinkling again. "It's backwards."  
  
Kel looked at him, puzzled. "Pardon?" She asked.  
  
"Usually I'm giving you inspirational speeches. But thank you," he added quickly, "it did make me feel better."  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Keladry?" A maid said quietly, opening the door, "There is a group coming down the lane. And your brothers are there as well!"  
  
Kel stood up. She thanked the maid, who closed the door and left. "I should just bring Domia and get over with it, shouldn't I?"  
  
Dom nodded, standing up. "You'll do great." He paused. "Great, back to normal!"  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "Are you coming?" Kel asked, grinning, looking very nervous. "I could use another inspirational speech on the way down."  
  
She ducked into Domia's room, and emerged with, in Kel's opinion, the most beautiful baby you could ever see. She was glad her daughter took after her, not Cleon. In fact, according to Ilane, Mia looked exactly like Kel did at almost seven months.  
  
Kel and Dom walked down the hall. Dom decided to stay quiet. Kel assumed he didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
Was she ready for this? It was a year since she had seen any of them, save Neal. They might be disappointed in what she was like, her skills, her manner. Neal would be angry at the marriage. He would ask why they hadn't told him before that they were in love.  
  
She walked slowly to the wooden doors at the front of the Mindelan house. For some reason, Ilane had set servants at the door. Kel, feeling silly, realized that with the number of people coming, she wanted the house to look presentable.  
  
Kel paused in front of the doors. Dom squeezed her free hand and smiled. He let go.  
  
Kel took a deep breath, and nodded, and the servants opened the doors, light pouring in from the great opening. Kel saw a group of at least twenty, waiting at the stairs.  
  
She took another deep breath and pushed herself out into the warm sunlight. She held Mia tightly in her arm. She walked as gracefully as she could down the stairs, as more and more eyes turned to her.  
  
Raoul, standing at the front of the group, smiled. "Kel." He gave her an awkward hug over her daughter, whom he promptly scooped from her arm.  
  
"Hello there, what's your name?" Mia gurgled with happiness. Kel smiled. Mia was much more comfortable with the situation than she was.  
  
"She won't talk for a while yet, Raoul."  
  
Raoul looked up. "I should be able to guess her name, shouldn't I, Kel?"  
  
She grinned. "Mia. I named her after Dom, even though he told me not to. Her full name is Domia Ilane of Mindelan." Kel felt silly saying it again, she had said it so many times already.  
  
Raoul smiled. "Well, if you didn't name her after me, at least you named her after one of my men."  
  
Kel smiled again, and glanced at Dom, who was watching her. He smiled.  
  
"So I hear you are insisting we stay the night."  
  
Kel blinked. "Who told you that?"  
  
Raoul grinned. "No one. I was just hoping you would."  
  
Kel smiled. "I was planning on insisting." She did notice that he had already sent his men into town. "Well, come in, come in!" She took back her daughter. She led them upstairs to the wing of guest rooms.  
  
"Raoul, Neal, could I talk to you?" She said quietly to them, and the followed her downstairs into the parlour. She motioned for them to sit down, and did the same.  
  
"I- I'm not quite sure how to say this,-"  
  
Dom stepped in and pulled up a chair.  
  
"Dom and I-"  
  
"Oh," Dom sat back, "we're having this talk already? This, from the girl who didn't want to say it?"  
  
Kel frowned. Raoul and Neal looked at each other, and Kel glared at Dom.  
  
"Err, what are you talking about?" Neal asked.  
  
Before Kel could say anything, Dom spoke. "Kel and I are getting married."  
  
Kel sighed and rolled her eyes. Didn't we agree I would do this?"  
  
Dom shrugged. "You were taking too long."  
  
"You are so lucky I didn't want to say it. Otherwise, you would be dead before you hit the ground."  
  
Dom grinned. "That's why I said it."  
  
There was a small chuckle from Raoul. "It's perfect." He said.  
  
Kel leapt up and hugged him, then looked to Neal. He was sitting there, his mouth hanging open.  
  
Dom leaned forward and tapped his mouth closed, which seemed to get Neal's attention. Well, I mist say, it took you long enough!"  
  
Kel gave him a hug too. "Thank you." She said, brimming with happiness.  
  
Dom's voice came from behind her, "You'd think she was preparing for an execution."  
  
"Maybe she is." Neal retorted.  
  
"Neal, I will not fight you, because I am injured, and I could still beat you."  
  
Kel laughed. Tonight would be fun, she thought.  
  
"I think tonight will be the most fun I have had in a long time."  
  
Dom looked up from holding Neal in a headlock. "What, is my companionship so bad?"  
  
"Horrible." Kel sighed.  
  
Raoul laughed as they watched Dom go back to beating Neal. Domia seemed to enjoy it from her perch in Kel's arms.  
  
Kel stood up and handed Mia to Raoul. She went to Neal and Dom and grabbed them both by the necks of their shirts. "You, Sir Nealan, are going to get yourself in trouble. And you, Sergeant Domitan, are going to get yourself injured." She dropped them both. "So stop!"  
  
They walked out of the room. It was almost time for dinner, which was when Dom was going to announce their engagement.  
  
"Congratulation, Dom!" Someone yelled, after he told them all.  
  
Neal shook his head. "This will ruin his image." He muttered, barely loud enough for Kel to hear him.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, her hands on her hips, staring him down.  
  
Neal shrugged. "He's often known as a playboy."  
  
"But I'm not!" Dom groaned.  
  
Neal shook his head. "But the ladies still flock to you."  
  
Merric and Owen walked up. They had been there the whole time, but Kel had not seen them yet.  
  
"This is great, Dom, now that you and Neal are both engaged, we might actually get some women looking our direction!" Merric laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Dom grinned. "It's true. I'm just too gorgeous for words." He flipped his hair.  
  
Neal grinned. "Not so fast, cousin. My fiancée is way prettier, and nicer, than yours. I am obviously the more charismatic one."  
  
Kel glared at him. "Neal, shut up and eat your vegetables."  
  
Everyone except Neal laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, that was officially the cheesiest chapter in existence. I liked it. A lot happens, with out a lot happening. Do you know what I mean? It kind of makes sense.  
  
AJ 4EVA: Here you are!  
  
Rora Kuusou: conflict indeed. Not too much, though. Conflict, with a pinch of romance, and a dash of suspense. And don't worry, he is chained like a frickin' dog.  
  
Nikia-mysticQUEENofFire: I am glad you like it!  
  
Hogwarts, A History Girl: I hope I can say I am not. I did or didn't in this chapter, but there is a chance I can still do or not do it. Why is everyone so vague?  
  
Bella: uber indeed! I think that might be the first uber I have received, though I could be mistaken. I like uber!  
  
Lady Bee: I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but it's really not that interesting.  
  
Treanz-alyce: number 1: I cannot face an unfortunate doom from you for a few reasons. A) you don't know where I live. B) you don't know my name. you might know my first, but I don't think I put it. So basically, all you have to go on is that I live in a city of 6 million people. 2) See number 1. 3) I totally understand the smart arse thing. I get it too.  
  
PoisonMoon: Cool indeed.  
  
Imogenhm: Cool name. I don't get the 'hm' part, but the imogen is cool. I love that name. I don't think that's how its spelled, so maybe I'm just seeing that name when it really isn't there. I'll shut up now.  
  
Carmen12324: its not as bad as it could be. I was bored of the Cleon being an arse shtick, so I decided to go the route of where he understands! Well, sort of.  
  
Fhire: interesting. You make less sense than anyone I have ever met in my entire life.  
  
GranolaBar: I too do not like cliff hanger. Would you please note that this chapter does NOT have a cliff hanger? Glad you like the story line. I've had one or two complaints that I stole it, which I find quite strange. People think it is a critique, but telling someone they are not original is just rude. Just because someone else has come up with it as well does not mean that I copied it from them. Often, people just happen to have the same flow of ideas. It doesn't mean one is copying.  
  
Well, thank you for listening to my rants, it's been fun! 


	7. last chapterignore what it says insideth...

Okay, if you are someone who likes action, this is not a chapter for you. I advise you don't read it if you are not interested in the wedding. I always have so much action that I really wanted a nice, calm, wedding chapter. That's all that happens, seriously. If you're not interested, you're not missing anything. This is a very romantic chapter. Not that there is actual romance, but romantic notions. It makes sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
They laughed the night away, just like Kel had guessed they would. She went to bed happier than she had in a long time.  
  
The next morning, Kel woke up extra early to do some training. She would be going back to the palace, and wanted to make sure her skills were up to par with the other knights. She also needed to get everything ready for her guests. Even with all that, she was packed and ready to go in time for breakfast.  
  
Walking down to the front hall, she found Neal and Merric looking lost. "Dining room is this way, gentlemen." She laughed.  
  
They grinned sheepishly and followed her.  
  
"So, Kel. How does it feel to be engaged?" Merric asked.  
  
Kel smiled. "Why did no one ask Neal that? He has been engaged for a long while!"  
  
Merric shrugged. "That's because no one cares about Neal."  
  
Kel laughed out loud. "So true. I guess it's nice. It's not really any different. Really it is just a title. Until we are actually married, it doesn't mean anything."  
  
Merric rolled his eyes. "That was a really horrible answer."  
  
Kel shrugged. "Ask Neal."  
  
"Neal, same question."  
  
Merric and Kel spent quite a while laughing at Neal's attempt at an answer. He tried to be poetic about it, but failed miserably. After breakfast, they loaded their packs onto their horses and set off. Kel rode in the middle of the party, as she had Mia in a basket in front of her, and they wanted to be careful of any possible bandit attacks.  
  
Dom stayed with her, and when they had time, they jokingly talked about their wedding.  
  
"I think Neal should get to do something." Kel said when he rode up.  
  
"I agree," Dom nodded, "What do you say to flower girl, Meathead?"  
  
Neal flipped his hair. "I've always wanted a pretty daisy crown."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After four days, they arrived at the palace. Kel took a deep breath as they entered. It had been almost three years since she'd been to Corus.  
  
"Don't worry, Kel." Raoul whispered. "Alanna has quite a few children, and no one condemns her for it."  
  
That did make Kel feel better, and she sat a little straighter.  
  
"Welcome back, Lady Knight." Kel turned around as she was putting Peachblossom in his stall.  
  
"Daine! Wonderful to see you again!" She gave her a hug.  
  
Daine raised an eyebrow. "I see you are not alone." She said, glancing at Mia, who was sleeping in her basket at Peachblossom's feet.  
  
Kel laughed. "Daine, this is Mia. I have much to tell all of you, but I don't want to repeat myself again. Come, lets find the others." Kel picked up Mia's basket and they set out to find Alanna, Yuki, Buri, Lalasa, and Thayet.  
  
Kel sighed as she watched her friends fawn over Ma. It was nice to have other women around, so interested in these aspects of Kel's life.  
  
Kel and Dom spent most of their free time planning the wedding. Their party, guests, location.  
  
"I think I'd like to have it at home. How does that sound?"  
  
Dom shrugged. "Sure, but what about the palace?"  
  
They decided on Mindelan, having Lalasa make Kel's dress, and a very large and complicated wedding party. Neal was best man, that was easy. Kel's party, on the other hand, was much more complicated.  
  
Yuki was her maid of honour, and Alanna, Buri, Thayet, Daine, and Lalasa were bridesmaids. Thayet had agreed to do it, although it was not common course for royalty to act in such a position, and it was certainly frowned upon for royalty to act in the same party as a commoner. Kel didn't care. Thayet seemed to understand that, and she also said that no one had ever asked her to be a bridesmaid, because they always felt she would be insulted.  
  
"Actually, I would be flattered." She said.  
  
Kel smiled. "Thank you so much. This makes life so much easier."  
  
Kel's young nieces were flower girls, and her nephews were ring bearers.  
  
"What about your sisters in law?" Dom asked.  
  
Kel shrugged. "They always told me I would never get a husband. So they can be guests."  
  
Dom smiled.  
  
"What about your family? We've really only got Neal in our party."  
  
It was Dom's turn to shrug. "Well, I don't have any other cousins or siblings, other than Neal. (A/N Neal doesn't have any siblings, does he?) My father and mother will be happy just being there, so I don't think there is anything else."  
  
Kel kissed him. "Perfect."  
  
They sent out invitations. But they did it differently than nobles normally did. They didn't send invitations to all the nobles in Tortall. They sent them to their friends. Everyone from servants to royalty, Tortallan to Yamani, Kel and Dom didn't care.  
  
Finally, after months of preparation, the day finally came. Kel lay in her bed, trying to breathe. Mia was still asleep in the next room. She was almost one, her birthday was less than a month after the wedding. Kel tried to think about that instead of her wedding.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Kel dragged herself out of bed and opened the door.  
  
"Kel, it's eight o'clock. Your wedding starts in three hours." Yuki was standing there with her arms crossed, with the rest of the women doing the same behind her.  
  
"So?"  
  
They all sighed, and Yuki rolled her eyes. They walked into her room and pulling out face paints and hair pins.  
  
Kel just shrugged and closed the door.  
  
She was shooed into the bath tub, and ordered to bathe as fast as she could. When she emerged from the tub, she was pushed into a chair, where she sat for an hour and a half getting her face paint and hair done by Yuki and Lalasa, while Daine, Buri, Alanna, and Thayet looked on, laughing.  
  
Finally, half an hour before her wedding was due to start, Kel was ready. Her bridesmaids were dressed and their face paint was done, and Mia was put in a dress.  
  
Kel looked in the mirror at herself. Her face had small traces of green on her eyes, small flowers in her hair, and the dress, the dress was beautiful.  
  
It was long and white, with a train in the back, a low neck, and small white beads sewn into flowers, climbing up towards the bosom.  
  
"One more thing, Keladry." Ilane said, having just slipped in a moment earlier. "One more tradition."  
  
"before the wedding, at least." Alanna added.  
  
"Something old." Ilane held out her hand and dropped a small silver bracelet into Kel's palm. It had a small heart shaped pendant, and small pearls along the string. It was beautiful. "Your bracelet." Ilane smiled, and gave Kel a hug.  
  
"Something new." Alanna said, handing her a box, which when Kel opened, it showed a small pair of silver drop earrings, a pearl at her ear, with a tear shaped silver piece hanging from it. "We had it specially made for you." She, too, gave Kel a hug.  
  
"Something borrowed." Thayet stepped forward. Kel was quite surprised that she would be willing to lend her something. "One of the Tortallan jewels." She opened her hand, and gave Kel a necklace with a small pendant hanging from it. It was composed of two jewels, side by side in a tear dropped shape: emerald and sapphire. They shone brightly, the blue and the green, sitting at Kel's throat.  
  
"Something blue." Daine said, adding, along with the blue flowers in her hair, a bright blue feather into the back. Buri also added another flower behind her ear.  
  
Alanna tapped her foot. "Let's go! The wedding starts in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Kel looked at the mirror one more time. "Now Kel, aren't you glad that you never got around to cutting your hair?" Yuki asked.  
  
Kel smiled. It was true, her hair was below her shoulders now, and it looked beautiful, with the front bits pulled back, the feather stuck into where it was tied.  
  
"Come on!" Alanna said impatiently, and they all rushed out of the room. Someone handed Kel a bouquet. Everything was happening so fast, she hadn't had time to be nervous since she had been sitting in bed.  
  
She stood just outside the door to the ballroom. She was shaking slightly now, but her father held her arm, calming her down.  
  
The doors opened. All the people around her were watching her. She looked straight forward, and could see Dom standing at the front. His blue eyes made contact with hers, and he smiled. Kel smiled too, and try as she might, she could not stop smiling.  
  
Everything happened so fast. Before she knew it, Kel was married. All she heard of the entire ceremony was "You may kiss the bride." Dom smiled again. He leaned forward and kissed her. She felt her body melt in his arms, and she took in nothing around her. Not the clapping, the cheering, the crying, nor the laughter.  
  
She moved back. She was still smiling, as was Dom. They walked down the aisle, arm in arm, towards the garden, where they were having the reception.  
  
Kel felt Dom's hand. It was sweaty. "Calm down, Dom. I don't bite."  
  
He laughed, and noticeably loosened up. Kel kissed him. "I love you, Dom."  
  
He smiled. "I love you too, Lady Knight."  
  
Hey got to the garden before anyone else, and sat down in two chairs to wait.  
  
A few minutes later, the garden filled with people. It looked beautiful now, the flowers in bloom, people filling all the chairs.  
  
Kel smiled. She could name every person there, which was exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Well, Dom," Neal said, walking up to them, "You're officially old."  
  
"What do you mean?" He demanded.  
  
Neal laughed. "Who's the Meathead now?"  
  
Kel laughed.  
  
"Congratulations, Kel." Raoul gave her a hug. "I hope you'll still work for the crown." He looked to Dom. "And I know you will."  
  
Dom grinned. "That was the point."  
  
Kel spent the rest of the night greeting her friends and family, receiving wedding gifts, and introducing her daughter to everyone.  
  
Finally, Ilane scooped up her young granddaughter and took her to her own rooms, and went to make sure all of the guests had beds.  
  
Kel said goodnight to everyone, and she and Dom went back to their rooms. After Dom closed the door, Kel smiled. "Don't get too excited," she said, looking down at her great white gown, "this dress will take a substantial amount of time to get out of."  
  
Dom grinned. "I'm allowed to help, right?"  
  
Kel kissed him. "If you are any help at all, I should be ashamed to be married to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was the end of the story in my notebook, but I realized that that was a pretty crappy ending. So it will continue!  
  
Imogenhm: Glad you liked it. and by the way: coolest name ever.  
  
Vslibra: cheese is always, always good. It is so true. This chapter is full of it too!  
  
Hogwarts, A History Girl: so happy you enjoyed it.  
  
AJ 4EVA: again I say, glad you liked it.  
  
Treanz-alyce: are you saying it is too cheesy? Are you dissing the cheese? You best not be dissing the cheese! I like cheese! And if you don't this chapter was even cheesier! Huzzah!  
  
Mageletl: so true.  
  
PsychoLioness13: of course! You are the perfect reader for this story!  
  
-unolimbo 


End file.
